DC Pirates
by AmIDelis
Summary: First of the DC-Disney crossover.
1. The beginning

DC Pirates:

**Ok, here it is. Please don't throw me daggers. This is mostly for fun. Ah, you're asking the cast. Well, I thought Rose seemed similar to Elizabeth in many ways. And Bart, well, yeah, he doesn't have Will's personality, but he plays well as Rose's love. Plus it works for him being Will, especially in the 2 and 3 films...you get the idea. And the reason why Lili, Rose's mom, is the Governor instead of Slade…Well I'm planning some thing for him later.**

**Copyright: Film belongs to Disney and characters to DC Comics. I own nothing (except some ideas)**

Chapter 1: the beginning

A long time ago, mostly in the XVIII century, an amazing adventure happened to the most unlikely type of people: pirates. Yes, that's true. Those good for nothing thieves, mad men (and women!) experienced a most exciting journey, dealing with treasure, betraying and the unknown. Let's start at the very beginning of this story.

An eight year old girl was walking alongside a shore. It would be a pretty normal picture to anyone, save for a fact: the girl had natural white hair. It's not that it was a deformity; just that she was born with it. She always asked her mother about it, but the only response the woman did was a change of topic. Back to the story, while the girl was walking, she was throwing pebbles to the sea and singing a little song:

-Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…We pillage, we plunder, we raffle, we loot, drink up m'hearties yo ho, we kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot…-

-Rose! There you are! - A voice exclaimed. A woman with long black hair and a pink dress came running after the little girl. She sighed while grabbing Rose's shoulders gently. The girl, name was Rose, saw that after her mother a few of her trustful soldiers were following her.

-And here I thought you would run away again. What were you doing? -asked Lili Worth. She was Rose's mother and governess of Port Royal, where they lived, in a nice island in the Caribbean. How a woman in the XVIII century managed to be a Governess of a Port without the aid of her husband, no idea. Let's imagine that Lili Worth was pretty lucky and resourceful. Still, back to the story, the girl gave a little smile to her mom while she hid the remaining rocks on the pockets of her dress.

-Nothing. - She answered with innocence. Her mother smiled:

-Well, keep walking, but don't go too far. Just as long as we can see you and you see us, alright?- That day the Governess and her daughter had decided to have a little relax after the amount of work the woman had done over the week. And what better way to relax than to go walking in the beach? As for the soldiers, well, a Governess always need to go everywhere with protection.

The girl gave a chuckle:

-Don't worry, mommy. - So she continued walking, while looking distracted at the sea. Her mother stood next to the guards a few feet away, talking among them. Soon, Rose passed alongside a huge rock. She stopped while looking at it. She smiled and began climbing the rock. In the process, one of the sharp edges ripped her dress, but she didn't care. She was having fun. When she was on top of the rock, she smiled and exclaimed:

-Ah! To be ruler of the seas…! - Truth is, Rose was always fascinated with adventure, pirates and the sea. She thought they were a symbol of freedom and independence. She hoped for one day something as incredible as pirates appearing would change her life, which although was nice, was very boring at times. Ever since her mother and Rose had come to Port Royal from England, the girl never managed to fit in properly. So she immersed in the tales of pirates to feel better about her situation. Most of the times her mother was busy with her duties and the little girl was left all alone. She hoped one day for the two of them to go on an exciting voyage. But Lili most times was concerned about her daughter being interested in such a dangerous subject like pirates. Being a young innocent girl, she didn't know about the dangers of a woman being related to pirates, if you know what I mean. Plus, there were some little things and secrets that Lili didn't want to tell, and frankly some things are better without knowing.

Suddenly Rose looked down and gasped. Lying on the shore, next to the rock, there was an unconscious boy. Rose jumped to the side and got close to the boy, to check him. The boy seemed near her age, with messy brown hair all over his face. He seemed really thin, and based by his wet clothes, Rose deduced he might have drowned.

Rose checked his pulse. Thank God, he was still alive. She stroke his hair, and he woke up surprised, searching for any reaction. Rose saw he had bright yellow eyes, like a cat's. Rose calmly touched his hand.

-Relax, you're safe now. What's your name?-

-B-Bart Allen. - He muttered. Then he continued. –Where's the ship? Where am I? What…? - Rose put her hand over his mouth, to silence him.

-Ok, Bart. I get it. Now relax. - So he fell asleep, preferring to rest than to give more questions. He would have time for that later.

Rose spotted something funny. There was a sort of necklace, in Bart's neck and chest. She grabbed it and checked it. It was a golden medallion, with an image of a skull in it. Soon Rose deduced and whispered:

-You…no, no you can't…This is pirate's stuff! - She hided the medallion in one of her pockets and called to her mother.

-Mom! Help! - Soon Lili came, with some guards following her.

-Rose, what happened here? – The governess asked worried. Seeing a boy, apparently drowning, alongside her confused daughter wasn't a pretty sight.

-I found this boy, I think he drowned. He mentioned something about a ship. Maybe he's a survivor of a shipwreck.-

-He did? And what else did he say?-

-He said his name was Bart…Bartholomew Allen, I imagine.-

-Stay here with him, Rose. I'll check if there's any indication of a ship with the guards. – And so she did.

Rose relaxed while her mother left. If she knew Bart was a pirate, he could be hanged immediately, in those times it didn't matter if the criminal was a boy; his crimes were enough to judge him. She whispered in his right ear.

-Don't worry, Bart. I'll protect you. - He smiled weakly, with his eyes closed. Rose smiled. He seemed like a nice boy. She looked around, hoping to see her mother with the guards, taking her and Bart back to Port Royal, where the boy could get some medical attention. Her blue eyes gazed towards the sea, and what she saw left her in shock.

A green ship, the size of a giant, was floating among the waters. The most surprising thing about it was the black smoke around it, giving it an eerie sight, like it had just been burned to ashes. The girl closed her eyes, hoping it would go away. But that image would stalk her for years.


	2. She'll be furious, I'm sure

**Here it is what you all have been waiting for. And here is our Captain Jack Sparrow! XD Forgive me if there are spelling mistakes. English isn't exactly my first language. **

**On with the story!**

**Pirates ©Disney, as well as the characters © DC Comics. I own nothing.**

Twelve years later, a woman woke up in her bedroom. She sighed and covered her face with her hands feeling very tired. Then she remembered. It wasn't a bad dream the one she had.

Now, in these years, Rose still had white hair and blue eyes. She was very similar to how she was as a girl, but she had too much of a strong personality that many times she had a hard time behaving at events. But she was well taught by her mother and a little bit of a bookworm, especially when the theme was about pirates. She has read everything written about them. And she loved it, despite her mother's dislike of the theme.

Rose went quietly to her closet and opened a drawer. She moved the books that were in it until she found her object of searching. It was the golden medallion she stole from Bart years ago. It was a good deed the one she did. If not, Bart would have been framed of pirate and hanged. She placed it around her neck. It was beautiful, in a grim sort of way….

Rose suddenly put on her night robe to hide the medallion from view as she heard several knockings at the door. Her mother entered into the room along with two maids carrying a box.

-Ah, you've woken up already. Here, I have something for you. - She pulled from the box a lovely green dress. Rose thanked her mother. Even though she was never into being 'girly', Rose knew of her position in social life, so she had to take the appropriate looks. A few minutes later (and with the help of the maids), Rose was ready, all dressed up. Her mother applauded.

-Wonderful. You remember that today is the special lunch we have. - Rose suddenly remembered, but anyway she agreed to not upset her mother. Rose felt the dress too tight, especially the corset. Oh well. She could resist that.

A servant announced when he passed Rose's door.

-My ladies, you have a visitor.-

Sure enough, young Bart Allen was waiting at the Main Hall, to deliver the request (a sword) Lili asked for him to do. In these years, he was working at the blacksmith. How he came to the shore that one day, is this: he was aboard a ship that came from England that sank. He told that they weren't near to shore, but strangely he ended up there after swimming for a while. (In many cases Bart showed that he was very quick at doing work, like if he had speed all inside his body. Even he didn't know what it was.) After a few days of searching, the guards found the rest of the survivors. Now in the present, he was a well-built, handsome young man. The yellow eyes and messy brown hair were still there. Bart was a kind, fun boy, but sometimes he could be very naïve and get into so much trouble. Still, he was adored by many, including the governess and her daughter. After the day they met, Bart and Rose turned into best friends. Though being separated by their social classes, they still managed to trust each other, get into mischief and tell each other their dreams and secrets.

Lily and Rose came walking downstairs to the Main Hall. Meanwhile Rose whispered to her mother:

-The dress' corset is very…uncomfortable. I can hardly breathe! –Her mother responded somehow annoyed:

-My corset is just the same; yet do you see me complaining? - The girl just sighed, but she grinned when she saw who the visitor was.

Bart smiled widely at seeing his best friend; today she was absolutely beautiful!

-Hi, Governess - (he bowed)-, Rose! You look great today!-

-Thank you, Bart. You know I had a dream about yo…? - She was interrupted by the boy:

-You did? About me? Really? And what was I doing? What…?-

-About the day we met. Remember?-

-Like if it was yesterday, when we were little kids and we were…-

-Hmm, Bart, do you have the…? - Lily asked for the request she was waiting to be given.

-Oh! Yes, here it is. - He pulled up from the floor a large box and left it on one of the tables in the Hall. He opened it to reveal a beautiful sword. Rose gasped in surprise:

-It's lovely! Did you do it? - The boy blushed while responding:

-Erm, yes. The handle is covered in gold. It's perfectly balanced. See? - He did a few movements with the sword. The women were impressed.

-Excellent work. I congratulate you. – Lily said pleased with the sword. Bart quickly guarded the weapon in its case and gave it to the governess of Port Royal.

The boy asked distracted:

-So, where are you going? I mean, you aren't wearing those dresses for nothing, right? - The white haired girl responded slightly bored:

-To a lunch in honor of the recently promoted Commodore; before he was captain of the navy. We might return at nighttime. - Bart looked somehow disappointed, but quickly smiled:

-If you can, we can do something tomorrow like walk around the beach or go to this place I know that it's…-

-I would love that. - Rose smiled sweetly. Her mother coughed and then looked at her golden watch.

-I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have to get going. - A few servants accompanied her and one opened the door. - Rose, come along. –The girl sighed but anyway obeyed her mother:

-See you tomorrow Bart. -

-The same to you. – After the women left in their carriage and the boy went back to the blacksmith, he gave a big grin:

-Oh, Rose, my dear friend. - He said dreamily while thinking about Rose. Truth is, Bart for some time, developed a crush on Rose in his teenage years and beyond. He never told her, and he's not planning to. Maybe she only wants to be friends with him, and that could lead him to a big disappointment. But Bart liked her for a few reasons: the main one being that both of them had a strong bond and one of their shared interests were swords. He couldn't stop his feelings blossoming. But since he doesn't know of her feelings, and she's the Governess' daughter, and him a blacksmith, their possible romance may never happen. Still doesn't stop him from dreaming.

Now let's go to another important part of the story. In a small boat, arriving to Port Royal was a tall, muscled man with blonde hair, and a beard and moustache. He wore a green bandana, a green coat, a green vest, a white shirt (most likely stolen), green pants and green boots. He also wore accessories for his hair and a black hat. All the green may be a bit exaggerating. While looking to his new destination, he thought out loud, while crossing his arms and legs (he was sitting in the boat):

-Hmm, I could get used to this. As long as Dinah doesn't catch me with this olive of a ship…I hope she didn't send Cissie and Mia to stalk me. –At last he arrived at Port; where he shamelessly left the boat sink.

As quietly as he could, he started searching for a new boat. As long as the soldiers didn't catch him, he was alright.

Meanwhile, the lunch had occurred peacefully and boring (which annoyed Rose); the Commodore was given Bart's sword and congratulated for his work, but Rose felt less and less comfortable with the corset. She went to the platform entrance of the fort (because the lunch had taken place in the fort of Port Royal, which was placed in a cliff and where criminals were imprisoned and hanged) and she sat in one of the edges. She tried to give herself air with her hand, but finally she collapsed and she fell of the cliff into the sea.

Luckily, many saw what happened, and they called to the guards for help. Another thing was that the man before (whom we will call the pirate) saw it too. He thought for a moment:

-I should stop rescuing damsels in distress, for two reasons: I'm already too old for those games, and Dinah will be furious if she finds out. Ah well, one more time. – He looked at a seagull that was resting in a rock:

-Care for these will ya? – The bird just squawked. The pirate removed his coat, his hat and his weapons (which were a set of arrows, a bow, a compass, a sword and a pistol) and he jumped and began swimming in search of the girl. Sometime later, he came back to shore with her; he had removed her dress and she was in underwear (quite a scandal!), but still unconscious. He placed her in the sand next to the rock with the seagull and took out from one of the pockets of his coat a knife. He cut the corset finally freeing her. The girl looked at him surprised while he examined the medallion that was hanging from her neck.

-Is this yours? - She almost slapped him:

-Don't you touch…! - But he quickly grabbed her wrist avoiding the slap.

-STOP! - At that moment came a lot of guards and soldiers pointing their pistols at the pirate. Rose's mother was between them. She pushed some aside and dropped to her knees while hugging her child:

-Oh Rose! Thank goodness! - But the white-haired girl asked to the captain of the guard:

-You're not going to kill him are you? He saved me! I protest! - One of the soldiers simply said:

-Miss Worth, do you know who this is? It's the pirate Oliver Queen, all the armada has been searching for him around all the Caribbean. Right, pirate? - Oliver just chuckled:

-It's Captain Oliver Queen, actually. Now if you may…- He grabbed the girl surprising everyone.

-Don't shoot! You might kill her! - Shouted her mother. The soldiers obeyed her.

Oliver smirked:

-If you want her safe, you'll have to follow my instructions. –He turned to Rose- So…was it Rose? Beautiful name, I must say. It fits you. You remind me of someone that…-

-Miss Worth for you!-

-Fine! At least pass me my personal things…- The guards obeyed. They grabbed Ollie's objects that he left in the rock near the seagull and gave them to him. Afterwards, Oliver was already with all his treasures, so he stated:

-I don't need her anymore…- She pushed the girl towards the guards, who caught her successfully. – You will remember this day as the day you almost caught Captain Ollie Queen. Ciao! - And he ran. The soldiers started chasing him like mad.

After a long chase, he entered safe into a building where they couldn't find him. He didn't know he was in the blacksmith though.

**And here is our Jack Sparrow! XDDD Argh, I don't like so much this chapter, it's way too similar to the film. At least I liked it after Ollie was on, he makes a good Jack Sparrow, and it's not only my opinion. I think I'll continue more of Pirates and then dedicate to the Lion King's chapter. And as I said before, I'm not a fast writer. **

**Rate and review! Suggestions are always welcome!**


	3. Of fights and arrivals

**Here's the third chapter of DC Pirates. Ack, I really hope I get all the cast done soon. In this chapter, though, we'll have the epic battle in the blacksmith (snicker) and the arrival of Barbossa's pirates! Probably Norrington will appear too. It seems I finally have him, or maybe not. And Pintel and Ragetti will appear as well! That'll make anyone happy.**

**© To Disney and DC. I own nothing except some ideas.**

Ollie entered into the empty building while he heard the marching of the soldiers after him in the other direction. He checked the door: it was closed. Sighing in relief, he looked around and immediately covered his nose.

-Ugh! Smells like a donkey's rear end… Oh, I see why. - He remarked with sarcasm as he spotted a donkey resting on a pile of stray. He moved one foot forwards but suddenly…SNAP! In a quick moment of ropes passing in Ollie's eyes, the blonde pirate found himself upside-down hanging from his right foot that was tied up. His hat fell along with his arrows. The pirate gave a grunt. How could he fall in the most known of tricks?

And then, everything happened in one moment: the door was open, and a brown blur came running at speed through it. Then it ran in circles around Ollie, like observing him. Later the blur stopped to reveal a surprised Bart:

-A pirate! You're the one they're searching for! - Queen just looked at him with an annoyed expression:

-And it makes you happy your rabbit trap turned into a pirate trap.-

-It's for thieves. Who knows? Someone may enter to steal something while I'm gone.-

- You seem familiar… Haven't I threatened you before? – The pirate asked curious, even though I don't know how you can recognize someone when you're upside-down. The boy seemed honest while declaring:  
>-I'm not known by having relations with pirates, and honestly, I want to stay far away from them.-<p>

-Good! Then if you free me I'll leave your file clean. - Bart ran to the back of the building and returned with a sword in his hand.

-Sorry, but no. I already heard what you did. You threatened Rose, right? - He sounded really menacing (as menacing as Bart can be….) but Ollie didn't seem to care. To him, it sounded like the boy asked him how the weather was today:

-The White Rose? Yes, I did. But she's not the first nor last lady that's charmed by me.- Ollie also pulled out his sword, but then added:  
>-Hmm, if we're going to fight I would prefer to have my legs on the ground…- Bart cut quickly the rope and Ollie landed on his back in the ground.<p>

-That's better. I was feeling a little dizzy up there… - He stood up with his sword still in his hand and picked up the hat and arrows.- Now, to the fight…- he gave Bart a look of pity and indifference- You think so, boy? You're about to fight a pirate with more fighting experiences than you'll ever have. Not a very good advice, son!

-Hey, I have fighting skills! Don't underestimate me!

-You're quite young. Kid, why don't you first finish school, and then we fight? I'll wait here with donkey pal…-

-How old do you think I am, twelve? I'm twenty!-

-Really? I thought you were ten. - He went back to the front door, only to find it closed and locked with chains. He stopped and looked back to the boy suspicious:  
>-Interesting…How were you able to do that? – The yellow-eyed boy smirked:<br>-I have my own ways.

The pirate thought to himself: _Hmm, this little whelp won't leave me alone any sooner. And if he's the one who put the chains…Yep, I should have guessed earlier: another speedster.-_

Ollie thought of a way to keep the boy distracted:

-Tell me, have you heard of the Grand Arrow?-

-Is it one of your arrows in your box? - He asked, imagining it was the deadliest of Ollie's weapons, with the image of a miniature version of the pirate panting while carrying an arrow the size of a house. (Yeah, one of Bart's thought bubbles. XD)

-NO! IT'S A SHIP! Have you no knowledge?-

-A ship? Why would I care for a ship? –

-Well mate, when ye talk with a pirate that's all that matters- Bart wasn't amused-…That, and drinks…- The boy still didn't care- …And treasure like jewels and money…-Still-…And women…- At that Bart moved his head, but nothing more. The pirate finally sighed:  
>-All right. We fight. - And so it began.<p>

(A/N: I'm really bad at explaining fights, so don't expect long details about them.)

After fifteen minutes of sword clashing, Ollie saw that Bart did have his own style of fighting. He was pretty good at the sword, and combine that with his speed and general fighting moves (mainly punches and kicks) and body movements (don't think dirty, you perverts!)…Still, that was no match to what Ollie was used to. They stopped a moment and Queen joked:  
>-So you make all these swords, is it because you're bored, or you need a girl, or you already have one and you make swords and train with them to impress her? You don't swing it the other side, right? You're not an eunuch?-<p>

-On the other side!- He shrugged with a disgusted look- I practice three hours with swords a day so if I meet a pirate, I kill him! - It's quite strange to imagine the last coming out of Bart's mouth, but anyway, let's go on.

And they continued fighting. Ollie ditched at one point the sword and started shooting arrows as fast as he could, but Bart avoided them all. Finally, Ollie ran out of arrows, and his sword was somewhere far his reach, so he used (rather with an unsure look) his pistol. Bart was covered in dust and sweating but he stood between Ollie and the other open door in the back of the building. Outside the soldiers at last knew of the pirate's hiding and they were at the moment bringing the front chained door down. The captain ordered exasperated:

-Move! - But the boy was like a statue:  
>-No!<p>

-This shot isn't meant for you!-

-You know I can avoid the bullet!

-That's what concerns me! - He prepared to shoot, when the donkey hit him from behind and knocked him out. The bullet never came, and the pirate fell unconcious.

At the same moment the soldiers opened the front door and came with their muskets all pointing to Queen. Bart petted the donkey as a sign of grattitude. One of the soldiers shouted to someone outside the door:

-Commodore, we have him! We finally caught the pirate! - And a figure entered into the blacksmith. He was a young handsome fellow with black hair and blue eyes. By his rich clothes you could tell he was quite new into his position of Commodore.

(By the way, most of the characters are wearing what their counterparts wore in the original film. So Rose is wearing Elizabeth's entire wardrobe, Bart's with Will's simple clothes, Ollie wears the green version of Jack's outfit, and so and so with the rest of characters that'll appear too.)

-Excellent work, men. Take him away. His next destination is the gallows. – He talked in a stern way. Then he turned to Bart. - I suppose I must congratulate you, Master Allen.-

-I was just doing my job, Commodore…-

-Drake. Timothy Drake.-

-Riiiight.-

(A/N's: Yeah, yeah, I know I'm going to get a lot of 'WTF!' and "Whaa…?" reactions from many, but please, understand that the trilogy can't work without Norrington. He gave the heart to Beckett, remember? And that plot moves the half of the third film! Not to mention, his actions in the first film aid a lot the Will and Elizabeth relationship, remember? So you need Norrington. But then you're saying, 'Why Tim of all people?' well, I thought of him at the last moment, and he does have this stern and 'follow-the-rules' attitude that others lack (and Norrington has). And he was once with Rose (even though he isn't interested in her in the comics but she was, here it'll be the inverse). But heck, that worked for me. And don't think badly. I like both Tim and James, and seeing how Bart's here as well, I might bring Conner here too, and I wouldn't mind that at all. Young Justice forever! Ok, back to the story)

At night, in the prison of the fort Ollie was taken to an empty cell. At his left there was another cell with three prisoners, who were begging to the guardian of the keys to free them, and what do you know, it was a dog. But the animal was smart and didn't move any moment, no matter how much the bones that the pirates showed were close to it. Ollie was resting with his hat covering his face while he said bored:

-You can do that forever and ever. The dog is never going to move nor the keys will come out of his mouth.-

The other prisoners looked at him annoyed:  
>-Well, forgive us if we want to avoid the gallows! - And their attention came back to the dog. Oliver gave a large deep sigh:<p>

-I rest my case.-

At the governess' house Rose was resting in her room. After all, today was an exciting day for her. Falling into the sea, rescued by that pirate, then held hostage by him… Too much in one day. A maid was putting a bed warmer by her feet as she said:

-There you go. You'll sleep fine tonight, miss. It must have been a terrifying experience for you, being threatened by that pirate! - The girl seemed dazed off, and she took a long time to respond:  
>-Umm, yeah, terrifying…I'm alright now, though. Thank you for caring. - The maid nodded and left the room.<p>

The reason Rose was distracted wasn't only because of the pirate attack, but also of recent news that her mother told her while returning to their mansion. It seemed that the new Commodore (he was new at his position, but he was Captain of the army before, and the women and him knew each other for a long time) had, prepare for it, asked for her hand in marriage. You can imagine easily her face when she heard it. So far, she wasn't prepared for it and she didn't give an answer to her mother. She was on good terms with him, yes, and he was an admirable man, fine, but MARRY him? Of course, any other woman would gladly accept, but Rose, hermm, she'll have to think it twice. Well, nah, I kid, she would have to agree. In those times marriage wasn't about love, it was about keeping political alliances united and social connections as well. Well, you would know if you read history! Plus a woman couldn't make decisions by her own at all. She didn't have any rights. Ok, I'm not your history teacher, but granted, if you forgot what you learned at school… Back to the story, Rose sighed and started thinking of Bart. She thought that one of these days she'll have to bring him the news, and imagining his shocked expression made her feel bad enough to think in other things.

Maybe it's not worth mentioning, but that night was extremely cold.

In the fort, the governess and commodore Drake (please don't laugh…) were walking and talking about the early events of that day.

-So what has been the response of your daughter?

-She didn't have time to give me an answer. She still isn't recovered by what happened today. –She shuddered when the wind blew a freezing air- Strange how is the weather tonight, huh?

-Bleak, indeed.-

Suddenly, loud cannons were heard and the two got out of the way as a cannonball nearly hits them. It left a huge hole in the fort! In his hiding, Tim shouted to his men:  
>-Return fire!<p>

The cannon fire was heard in the prison as well as a certain blonde got up and looked by his window:  
>-Wait a moment…I know those cannons!- He was right: entering and attacking Port Royal was none other than the Grand Arrow, the same ship he mentioned to Bart earlier. The other prisoners were scared:<br>-The Grand Arrow! The cursed ship! They say it leaves no survivors! - Ollie gave a smirk:  
>-Come on, mate. If there weren't survivors, then who tells the tales?-<p>

Some of the crew of the ship came to shore in their rowboats while the ship kept firing cannons. They were so frightening and horrible. Two stood up the most. One was tall and huge, with white skin, red eyes with no pupils, black hair, beard and moustache, and a smile that gave you the creeps. The other one looked like the first one if he was small and thin (well, the first one seemed the size of a giant, while the second seemed the normal size of a teenager). He didn't have a moustache or beard, though, and his eyes were yellow with no pupils.

They carried their large swords along with huge pistols as well as a large chain with a large gutting hook connected at the end. The giant one said to the small one:  
>-Alright, Slobo, you heard what the Cap ordered. Ye know what to do!-<p>

-Yeah. You think there'll be any chance to get our own ship, Lobo?-

-Focus on the present! - And with that they started attacking on the innocent people, not caring for them by killing them.

At the blacksmith Bart heard the attack and didn't waste any minute as he took as many swords as possible and then ran into the battlefield. He succeeded killing (he thought) many of them. While he was battling one of them, he thought:

-_Where did these pirates come from? Why did they come here? Probably they're allies of the other pirate from this morning!-_

The two pirates from before and a large group came running to the Governess' mansion. They had a feeling, a sense that their searching would end in that house. Rose saw through her window horrified the pirate invasion and ran inside her house to hide herself. She hoped they would just go…And not harm anyone she knew… If those frigging pirates did something to her mother or to Bart…

**There! It's finished! I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of DC-Pirates. I hope the casting of Norrington and Pintel and Ragetti are ok. I wanted the Lobos to appear in any way in this project, and them being pirates was too good an opportunity to pass up. XD**

**Rate and review! Suggestions are always welcome!**


	4. Deals and escapes

**And here it's chapter 4, in which we meet Barbossa and Ollie and Bart agree to work together. Thankfully this chapter was fun to write. ;)**

**I own nothing. Everything belongs to their respective owners…Well, I do own the cat…**

The brother pirates, along with their mates, entered into the house of the Governess by exploding the main door. The servants quickly fled to avoid being attacked by the dangerous men, while they started shooting all around the house. Without anyone noticing, Rose ran through the main hall to the dining room. There she tried to think of a way of escaping, but nothing came. The only solution was hiding in the wardrobe, maybe if she was lucky they wouldn't notice anything. Suddenly, as she entered and hid herself well inside the wardrobe, she heard the door of the room open and a deep voice calling:

-Come out, come out, wherever ye ar! Ye can't hide from us, fraggy!- Lobo was searching around frenetically, since he had sensed Rose's presence passing him over, and his instinct directed him there. Slobo, with caution, looked towards the wardrobe and saw it half-closed. The young pirate smirked and pointed it towards his mate.

-Lookie there…

-_Crap.-_Was all that Rose could think at the moment. Suddenly, something strange happened: just at the Lobos were about to open the door, the medallion shook in Rose's chest and a set of images passed through her mind: two ships battling against each other, a chest full of golden coins, and an ugly white cat hissing at something in particular. Then, as quickly as it came, it finished. Rose felt a pain in her head and covered it with her hands.

_-What the hell was that!- _But before she could get to any conclusion, the Lobos surprised her by opening the door and pointing their weapons at her. But before they could say anything, she cut them:

-Parley!

-What the frag!- Lobo wondered, apparently not understanding what she said.

-I demand the right to parley. That means you must bring me to your captain unharmed. It's in every pirate code; it's like the law of the pirates!

-Fuck the code! You're dead! - The pirate still looked menacing to the girl, pointing his pistol towards Rose, yet she didn't shiver. But before he could shoot, Slobo interrupted him: 

-Wait! Lobo, she's right. If I remember, that's what happens when somebody demands to not simply get harmed or killed. And you know, as pirates we're obligated to follow it. Also…-at that Slobo pointed to her chest, and Rose was about to reply indignant, until she saw that he in fact was pointing to the medallion. Lobo understood.

-Hmm, this is what we've been looking, and you've got it, missy. Well…alright, just 'cause you say so, Slobo. Alright missy! You comin' with us! - The pirates grabbed Rose by the arms forcefully and literally dragged her away from the house. The girl hissed: 

-Auch! Be careful, you asses!

-We're not supposed to treat you like a lady, miss! - Slobo laughed, showing many golden teeth. Rose simply gagged at the visual. If there was a way she could get away…But no; the only way for the pirates to stop attacking Port Royal was talking directly to the captain and if that meant getting kidnapped, then so be it.

Meanwhile, at the prison, an explosion caused by the ship passed through Ollie's cell, making a hole big enough for some of the prisoners to get out. The oldest one, before passing through the hole, said:

-Honestly, mate, you have bad luck! Tomorrow you'll dance with the noose!

Ollie frowned, cursing at how true the man's words were. After the men left, he looked around, searching for the dog with the keys. He took out a bone and whistled:

-Here, baby, doggie doggie, where are you?...Ace, was it? Here Ace, c'me 'ere lad!- He saw the hound come near him slowly, but then a sound of somebody going down the stairs to the dungeons scared the animal and made it flee away, with the keys still in its snout.

-Ah crap! Stupid dog!- Ollie then turned, hearing some laughs coming from the two visitors. Two pirates who looked like they passed through Hell and beyond. One had curly brown hair and the other jet black hair with a moustache. The Captain sneered:

-Well, well, well…Thomas and Floyd. I thought I'd never see you guys again. How's it doing with Slade around?

-Much better that with you, Queen.- At that the pirate with the moustache, Floyd, spat in Ollie's direction. He missed by an inch.

-I remember last time I saw you, you were a pity mess, all alone in that rotten island.- Thomas remarked. Ollie replied cautious: 

-Seems Slade's done a better job huh? Even if the life-long curse?- At that Oliver stopped, since Floyd grabbed him by the throat, choking him. Thanks to the moonlight, Ollie could see, fascinated, a skeleton in the place of Floyd's hand.

-Interesting. So there is a curse…

-Don't speak of things you don't know of, Queen.- Thomas spat with fury in every word.

-Be lucky you're alive at this occasion. – Floyd finished, leaving his arm from Ollie's throat. The two pirates went back the way they entered. Meanwhile Ollie simply looked: _My theories aren't that far off…So if there's still a curse, and they're still searching for a coin…Not to mention Slade's still around…And there was something funny about that white-haired girl and her medallion…_

Meanwhile, at Port Royal…

Bart still fought with all his might, but for some strange reason the pirates just wouldn't go away. He was ready to go back to the blacksmith and get more swords, when we spotted a pretty white mane in the crowd: Rose, being carried away by pirates.

He forgot everything, and his first deal was to go and save his best friend. But just as he reached his arms towards her (he was a centimeter close), Lobo knocked him over with his hook and the boy fell unconscious to the floor. Rose saw that and cried for his friend's name, but couldn't do much.

Soon, after more destruction thanks to the pirates, they stopped once they saw the Lobo brothers come over with Rose. Then they decided to go back to the ship and report to the Captain.

-You're gonna love the captain, missy. Real gent, sure he's!-Slobo gave a loud laugh while saying the last. The girl just looked over her shoulder. What would happen next?

Once they got on board of the ship, Rose examined everything carefully. All the pirates passed anxiously around, apparently exhausted from the battle. They looked at her with quite interest as well, which angered her. Who do they think they are! To think of something else, Rose looked over the design of the ship. All of it was a dark green color, except for the sails, which were black. She had a strange feeling she had seen before this ship, but whe…

_Ah! _She remembered. That day she met Bart at the shore, many years ago, when she was a little girl. That ship that haunted her dreams for a long time, it existed. She felt extremely cold once she realized this.

Suddenly a voice called, interrupting her thoughts:

-Order you cockroaches!- At that, the pirates stopped their noisy activities and stood still. Rose assumed that the man who called was the captain, and right she was. Walking down the stairs from the upper part of the deck (I'm really at ships, so don't expect full details about them anytime soon), the Captain appeared. To Rose, he seemed like a huge man, dressed in very typical pirate clothes, if something like that existed. As for his head, aside from having a huge hat with a blue feather on it, his face was all covered in a black and orange mask, so it seemed nobody could see his face. In his arms he carried a hideous white cat that seemed very happy with its situation. The girl still didn't shy away. She came over to the captain and said:

-I demand to parley! I've come over to you!- Rose stood up to the Captain, a bit impressed with his appearance. One of the pirates got near her and screamed:

-YOU SHOULDN'T SPEAK WHEN YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED!

-But…

-No, let her speak. I'm interested in what she has to say.- The Captain ordered, softly. Rose gave a sigh, but she was sure of her words:

-Please, sir, I've come here to negotiate. I demand, please, for your pirates to leave Port Royal and stop attacking it.

-What would you give me in return?- The Captain inquired. Rose at that got pale. She didn't expect a repayment.

-In return? Well I'm here…And…

-What would you do if we don't follow your request?

-Oh…-at that Rose thought quickly; she took out the medallion and put it hanging from her hand.

-Where did you get that!- The Captain asked opening his one visible eye. Rose chuckled.

-I know that you're searching for this. That's why you came to Port Royal in the first place, right? So you would be concerned if…I don't know…It fell to the sea.- Distracted, she swinged her hand over a side of the ship, above the waters. At that the pirates looked concerned. But the Captain was bored.

-Go ahead. Throw it. We've got loads of other coins around.

-But this one has an incredible deep meaning behind that I don't fully know of, right? It's funny…I've seen this ship before, when I was a little girl, walking by the shore…It's no coincidence that it's here again!- She spat the last, impatient. But the captain just looked at her, with a mix of curiosity and amusement.

-What is your name? - The question surprised the girl, so she stood quiet for a bit before answering:

-Rose…Allen. I work as a maid in the Governess' house.- She prayed that Bart wouldn't find out about her using his surname. But the pirates gasped at hearing her.

-Allen! Di' she say Allen!

-The same Allen!

-Bootstrap!

Rose couldn't understand what they were talking about. The crew seemed excited, but the Captain appeared to have a deep frown in his face.

-And how did a low maid like you ended up with such a trinket?

-It wasn't stealing!

-A family heirloom?- The captain paused, over-thinking something- Why do you have white hair?

-I don't know! I was born with it, I guess!- The captain kept frowning, but didn't say anything. Then he declared.

-Then! You got your wish, missy. We're leaving!- At that he ordered his crew to get the anchor up and start preparing the boat. But Rose interrupted, running up to the captain:

-Wait a minute! I'm not going with you! You were supposed to leave me at home! It was part of our parley!- The Captain mocked her:

-Three things: One: You never specified that when you first spoke of the parley, so we can leave at peace Port Royal, but you stay with us. Two: Only for the code to work properly you must be a pirate, otherwise it fails and three: the code's more like guidelines than rules, and anyway, we're pirates! We're unpredictable; we don't even follow our own orders!- The Captain looked at her shocked expression and gave a wide smile: 

-Welcome aboard the Grand Arrow, Miss Allen!- At that he went inside his cabin, but the ugly white cat appeared near Rose and gave her a look of triumph in its face. Rose simply stood there, shocked by it all. She was in real danger now. Darn.

The next day, over at Port Royal (or its leftovers), the people tried to keep up with their lives after the attack, but the citizens felt hopeless. With the majority of the houses destroyed, their most valued possessions stolen and most people dead, there wasn't a lot to look forward to.

Among the mess, Bart woke up. He scratched his head wondering what happened. Then he remembered all about last night.

-What! Oh no! The pirates've got Rose! I gotta do something! Anything! Quick!- At that he ran towards the dock, where he found the Governess, Commodore Drake and some soldiers talking between them, obviously finding a way to save Rose and repair the town, thought Bart.

-Guys! We must save her! The pirates got Rose!- But nobody responded to him, except Tim who glanced at him. The Commodore looked tired, like if he hadn't slept all night.

-And do you know where to begin? The pirates left without a trace, unless you count the one of mass destruction.

-But we can't leave her…I know! The pirate from yesterday! I think he knows something about these pirates!- Bart still didn't give up, despite Tim's declarations. Lili came over and grabbed Bart's hands: 

-Please, Bart, if there is some way to know where Rose is, just tell me. Then I'll follow you to rescue my Rosie.- She pleaded anxiously.

-But my lady, although I feel your pain, you must stay at Port Royal attending to the damaged and reconstruction.- Tim deduced.

-I know, Commodore. –Lili sighed, obviously troubled about her duties.

-As for you, Mr. Allen…Don't think you're the only man who cares for Rose.- Commodore Drake remarked before putting his attention on a set of papers. Lili gave a comforting pat on Bart's back and whispered:

-I know you can do it. When you find her tell her I miss her.

-I promise, Mrs Worth.- Bart nodded to his best friend's mom, like an aunt to him. He gave a sneer to Tim, but he didn't notice. At that the hyperactive boy left the place and went to where he might get a first clue: the prison cells.

Just as he deduced, he found Oliver Queen lazily sleeping on the floor of his cell, apparently the only prisoner there, since the others fled last night thanks to the bombings and the holes on the walls. Bart went over and knocked loudly on the cell bars. That woke up the pirate: 

-HEY! I don't know about you, but when I sleep I prefer to wake up softly!

-How can you? You're a pirate. The only thing you might hear are cannons and screams and waves crashing.

-Not always. Sometimes I wake up by the call of "coo" by a certain bird …-But Ollie stopped, blushing, seeing that what he was saying was too personal. Bart didn't pay attention and kept talking:

-What do you know about the Grand Arrow?

-Some things.-Ollie shrugged. But he realized something.- Wait, you're interested in ships? Since when?

-Well it's good to know where does it land…On which port?

-On which port! Son, do you even know about the Grand Arrow?

-Well I don't really care. I just want Rose back, since they've taken her, the pirates of last night.

-Aaah, so you got a girlfriend!

-Not my girlfriend! She's my best friend! It's different! I have to save her! Plus her mom is counting on me, too.

-Ah, I see. So you wanna impress the girl, eh?

-NO! Just save her!

-And what would you give me in return?

-I could free you. In fact…-at that, Bart started vibrating the cell and in a moment, it cracked- There! Now let's go!- Ollie was unsure, but stepped outside never the less.

-One question: what's your name?

-Me, Bart Allen. And you're Oliver Queen.

-Ollie for short. So I imagine Bart is short for Bartholomew, right? Probably named after your dad? 

-Grandpa, actually. I think…

-Good! Then let's get going.- Just as the two were in the exit door, Ollie muttered:-Where did that damn dog go…-

A few minutes later, they got out, and after many misshapenness (one in which Ollie almost made Commodore Drake fall to the ocean), Bart and Ollie got themselves the armada's ship, the Interceptor, and off they went in the trail of the Grand Arrow.

-There! Nothing big, yet everything has been done. - Ollie said while yawning. - One thing, boy…What would you do for this girl?

Bart blushed a bit:

-Well anything really.

-Perfect! That's all I wanted to know. - Of course, inside of Ollie's head, he was already having a plan, yet he didn't tell. - So, what's your life story?

-Me? Well my parents died when I was little, and I was raised by my grandma and my guardian Max, who told me my grandpa was still alive. When they died, I left my home in search of my grandpa…Who I think is still alive…My ship was destroyed in the middle of the journey, but I landed safe and sound in Port Royal.-Ollie nodded, thought didn't say a thing. Bart thought something odd:

-I think you know something about my grandpa.

-Yes, I do.- Ollie sighed before continuing.- Yeah, Bartholomew "Barry" Allen. I was one of the few who knew him like that. The rest of the pirates called him Bootstrap Barry.

-Wait what! My grandpa was a pirate! Lies! You're lying! He was an honest man!-

-He was a goddamn pirate! Get used to it, son!- At that Ollie grabbed Bart by his shirt's neck and held him up. The boy started moving, but to no use, since the pirate didn't free him.- Listen, Bartie boy, I could leave you here along with Commodore pal over there, but this is a long and bothersome journey and I can't do it by myself. Besides, you can't leave the White Rose, right?- At that Bart nodded.- Well then, be a good boy and accept your granddaddy's pirate-y life. And help me out with this boat, will ya? I'm more used to small boats myself.

At last Ollie freed Bart, and the boy landed on the floor of the deck a bit confused. But he sighed, apparently disappointed:

-So grandpa was a pirate…

-No use of crying though. He's been dead for years, I think.- Ollie sighed while he took control of the wheel. He continued.- He was part of my last crew, until blasted Wilson committed mutiny against me and marooned me on an island for so many…-Something caught his attention. He gasped loudly and turned towards Bart.- Look, we've got a stowaway.

The pirate pointed next to his feet, and there a little dog, a beagle, lay, smelling with carefulness everything around him. At that sight Bart smiled widely.

-Why it's Dox!

-Who!

-It's my doggy, Dox. He goes with me everywhere, but after meeting you and the pirate attack I kinda left him alone. Thankfully he never misses my tracks, so he must have followed me up here.- The boy turned towards Ollie while carrying the dog.- Can we keep him?

Ollie sighed, annoyed. Yet he didn't object. After all, the man himself had lots of animals in his previous crews, so a little dog wouldn't be harmful.

-Alright, but be careful, boy. And don't cry if the enemy comes over and kills it.

-No worries! Then…yay, now we're three on a wild pirate adventure…-He stopped, just having thought of an idea.- Wait, are we following the Arrow's trail?

The pirate smirked, glad that the boy caught the deal.

-Yes, but first we must have a crew. Only two men and one dog can't control a ship this big. And so, our first spot is the nest of pirates all around the Caribbean…Tortoise Shell.

-Not an impressive name.

-Believe me, it'll impress you once we're there.

Well that was fun wasn't it? Next time we'll see more interactions between the Captain and Rose, and we'll meet part of the new crew.

Read, review and rate! Suggestions are always welcomed!


	5. Tortoise Shell

**Chapter 5: In which we meet Tortoise Shell, we see Ollie's crew and we know of a certain curse. Enjoy! **

**I own nothing. Well, except the cat…**

And now we cut to Tortoise Shell.

In later years, Bart could tell many things of Ollie Queen and his kin, all things of ill words, but one thing he had to give them credit: they told truth about first impressions.

For Tortoise Shell was, in these words, a hell hole. Once the city for a Spanish colony nicely installed, now only the shadows of the streets showed its former glory. For the present glory was showcased in the wild exposition of pirates running amok, challenging the usual harmless citizens and turning them into empty victims. Bart was bewildered and, in some curious way, excited. He felt like a fish out of water in this environment, yet the surprise of it all and the calmness about it, like if it's a usual activity pirates attacking, was what felt the most confused.

Ollie, instead, felt at home. Though he himself didn't stay on land for too much time, Tortoise Shell always brought him many fond memories during all of his life. Even during the toughest of times, he always found comfort here.

-I tell you, boy, if every other city in the world was like this one, the problems in society would cease to exist.

He was about to continue, until he saw a woman with short black hair and a black dress coming over to him. He seemed excited:

-Shado! - He was about to greet her, until she gave him, furious, a good slap on his face. Ollie backed away, a bit dizzy, before whispering: 

-I guess I deserve that. - The woman called Shado frowned while saying: 

-You don't deserve Robert.- And at that she left. Ollie turned, a bit disappointed by the news in his face, to Bart.

-Robert, my baby. Long story.- He was going to continue until someone patted on his shoulder. A woman with black hair in a ponytail frowned at him: 

-Who was that?

-Catalina!

SLAP! The woman named Catalina did the same as Shado, and left just as Ollie was recovering. Bart helped the pirate a little confused.

-Jeez, why women slap you all the time? Rose never does that…With me at least.

-Because you're boring, lad.- Ollie replied, a bit dizzy but he wouldn't allow the boy to speak freely of him. He got better, and just as he was about to continue…

-OLLIEEEEEEEEEEE!- The pirate alarmed turned his head over, and what he saw put him pale. A woman with wavy blonde hair came over to him. She wore a dark blood red dress with a corset and appeared to be furious. No, appeared not, WAS furious over a reason Bart didn't know of. Without any stop, she came over and like the other two women, slapped Ollie hard. This one was so hard that the pirate tripped and fell to the ground, over mud. She didn't stop though:

-Just where the HELL have you been! Two months you've left me with almost no gold, taking care of a whole family, forced to attack ships when there shouldn't be any need…And who's the Imp!- She gave to Bart a death glare. He gulped, nervous.

-Eeh…I'm Bart, nice to meet you, where do you eat around here?- But the woman still stared at him furious. She turned her head to Ollie, making her curls move all around her. The pirate was still dizzy from all the slappings:

-A´right, I DO deserve that one.

-So who's the boy? Your lover? Your son? A sacrifice?

-No, no, no, my dear Dinah. He's a…tool.

-Hey! Don't call me a tool!- Bart frowned. Ollie got up with difficulty grabbing himself to Bart while he continued: 

-You see, Dinah darling, I'm sorry I left, but now I'm back, and I'm here for some…work. So to speak. Alert everyone around.- The last thing he said while winking. At that the woman stopped frowning and appeared curious: 

-Ooh, that explains some things. I'm still mad at you, but still, it must be very important…-she stopped, apparently lost in her thoughts.- Well, we gotta keep moving, then. Let's go call the rest of the family.

They followed the woman through the wildness of the crowd, and Bart whispered to Ollie, seeing that Dinah wasn't paying attention to them.

-Who is she?

-Ah, her? It's Dinah, my wife.

-Dinah Lance, actually.- Well it seemed Dinah was listening.

-WHAT!- Bart was surprised. This man was married and still flirted with every other woman he saw? To Bart, that concept was just impossible to comprehend.

-Yeah, kinda married…We met, we clashed, then we started lovin' each other…But I'll talk about that another day. Now we have the problem of the Arrow and your girl.-

-Okay, okay, but if you're married, why does she have a different surname?- Dinah shrugged while answering that:

-I didn't feel like changing my surname. Besides, Dinah Queen doesn't sound very good, does it? Also…-at that she whispered in Bart's ear- If Ollie ever gets one day in HUGE trouble, to cover myself I must make pretend that he doesn't mean anything to me.- at that she paused- But I still love him.- She looked at Ollie, who looked over. He said to Bart:

-Oh, and don't forget your dog.- Ollie pointed to Dox, who was calling for his master's attention. The boy carried the dog and followed where Dinah had gone. After the four passed through many more wild chases between drunk pirates and civilians, they arrived to a demarcated building that madness was also inside of it. To Bart, it seemed like a bar, but he thought Ollie might have been familiar, since he wasn't surprised.

Dinah passed among a dozen drunks before she got to the second floor of the building and was opening a little door.

-We've been living here. It's nothing big, but it's better than being on the streets…I'll see if the girls are awake. – She disappeared through the door, and after a few minutes she came out looking satisfied: 

-The girls are asleep. You'll have to see them tomorrow. I'm personally glad they're sleeping. Actually, it's hard to sleep here in Tortoise Shell.- She explained to Bart, thinking he might not understand. Ollie was disappointed that he didn't see the girls, but he still said: 

-And the boys?

-Ah, them, I'm sure they're here…Let's go see them!- Dinah giggled while she ran downstairs with her dress flowing all around her. The other two followed her, with Dox barking loudly behind them. After much running and gasping, they arrived to a pig pen. It smelled like pure shit, and there were all kinds of gross things around, but Dinah seemed content.

On the floor, alongside five messy pigs, two men were sleeping loudly. One had red hair and five o'clock shadow with red pants and shirt, and the other had short blonde hair, green pants and shirt. Dinah just smirked while she grabbed a huge barrel filled with cold water and threw it over the boys. The two awoke at once, alarmed and moving their heads around everywhere. The pigs squealed and started running around, scared to death.

-What the…? Dinah! You shouldn't wake us up like that!- The blonde man said, still sleepy, but with a frown in his face.

-Sorry, Connor, but we've got visits! Lookie- Dinah then pointed at Ollie, who smiled widely at the men.

-You won't believe it boys; I've come here looking for a crew! 

-Oh buzz off!- The red-haired declared.

-No but you must listen to me! It must be the wisest thing I've ever done!- Ollie declared, apparently desperate.

-Well what are you doing creeping out on a pig pen at 3 o' clock in the morning? That doesn't sound very wise to me!- The blonde replied.

-No, Connor, you gotta believe me. I was led by a ship.- Ollie started, but Dinah jokingly cut him: 

-Led by a bottle more like!- The two men were about to go to sleep again, until Bart thought something clever: 

-Listen, this is very important. You'll have a brand new ship, lots of gold, and good ol' pirate adventure. What about that?- Connor and the redhead looked at each other, and after a long moment, they got up.

-Okay, Ollie, Dinah, new boy, you win.- The redhead stated, bothered.

After a few minutes of walking, the five people and the dog went from the pig pen to the bar and grabbed an empty table. Each of them had a beer (except for Bart) in their hands and they started talking. Dinah was the first: 

-So, Ollie, darling, what brings you to wonderful Tortoise Shell?- By the tone of her voice, Dinah didn't seem too happy about the place in general, since she sounded a bit bitter.

-What? You mean you don't like living here?- Dinah seemed dumbstruck for a moment, and gave an insecure smile:

-I'll tell you later, Bart, darling. Now why don't you go around checking the place with your little dog?- The boy nodded enthusiast.

-Great idea!- And he ran along with Dox, leaving the family alone. Roy gave little smirk while he drank his beer:

-Well, that kid is new business, Ollie. Gotta give you that.- Connor rolled his eyes at that comment: 

-What do you want now, dad? There must be a very good reason for you to come here.

-Actually, there is. You see, I'm in the hunt for good ol' Slade.- The other three choked on their drinks when they heard that. Dinah spat while screaming:

-Are you beeping mad! You know if you catch up with Wilson, he'll blow your brains out! Last time you weren't so lucky!

-Yeah, well, I've got a plan. I think Slade's really in it to get the curse off.

-Wait, you mean there is a curse?- Asked Connor, amazed.

-I'm just supposing. But I've got an idea- imagine that Slade's looking to break the curse, and searches for the last coin- you know Barry's. But then It happens he has a grandson.

-Wait what?- The three exclaimed surprised. Well mostly Dinah.

-But how can it…- She turned her head over to Bart's direction, where he was playing with Dox- You mean that's…?

Ollie nodded with a smile on his face. Dinah gasped so loudly at that revelation: 

-Well…Now that you're saying…Yes, there are some similarities…- Meanwhile at this, Roy and Connor seemed curious.

-What are you two talking about?

Ollie at that said:

-You two were too young at that time to remember well, but Dinah knows; our previous mate, Bootstrap Barry, apparently left a son and that son grew up and gave us little Barty over there.

-So?

-So this boy might be the key to take over Wilson and have our precious Arrow back.- Dinah at that comment smirked: 

-I can imagine the wheels in your head working this all out.- Ollie nodded:

-Yes, there's an even bigger plan, which involves more offsprings…But I can't tell you this yet, because I'm not so sure even myself.

Connor arched an eyebrow:

-I think I get what you're doing here, dad. You're searching for a crew, a ship, to chase Slade all around the Caribbean.

-Yes, that's the idea. Except I already got a ship. Took it from dear Commodore Drake, if you get my drift.-

Roy crossed his arms:

-No way, Ollie. You're just asking us to help you out in this crazy adventure! No way, uh-uh! Lian needs proper education, and she won't get it from wild goose chases around the sea.

-Don't be such an hypocrite! If you're the first one to show Lian bad manners!- Dinah remarked. She loved the little girl like her daughter and hated it when she got rude behavior from the others.

-No, see, this time, part of the crew will be my family, and the other part will be a bunch of schmucks that I'll pick up here. You know anyone desperate enough to sail with me?

Dinah left out a loud giggle:

-Then what am I, chopped liver?

Ollie smirked:

-Then you're part of this plan?

Connor and Dinah nodded, but Roy paused for a while before saying:

-Alright then. Just as the saying goes: "take what you can…"

-"And give nothing back!"- finished the other three with loud laughs as they smashed their drinks together.

So for the rest of the night Ollie, his family, Bart and Dox went searching for a crew, and thankfully, they've got a plentiful one in the morning.

Sometime later, in the Grand Arrow, Rose looked up the window of her cabin in melancholy. She wondered how she could get out of this situation. It looked utterly hopeless. A knock at the door surprised her, and she looked to discover the Lobo brothers came over with a dress in their arms.

-What do you want.- She hissed. She wasn't letting them take advantage of her, that's for sure. Lobo gave a small laugh at her reaction.

-Captain Wilson requests for you to eat dinner with him.- Rose got up and looked at the moon once again to avoid eye contact with her captors:

-Well then tell dear captain Wilson that I refuse his very cordial offer. And I won't change my mind.- She spat the last like a snake throwing venom.

Slobo replied, between small giggles: 

-He said you would say that. If that so, then you will eat with the crew…naked. And there's only one woman in the rest of the crew.- At that the two brothers started laughing like mad, almost throwing the dress to the floor. Rose got furious. So they wanted to see her to the fullest, eh? Impatiently she grabbed the dress and answered:

-Alright, alright! I'll get ready. Tell him I agree to his request. That bloody bastard…-

Once ready, they directed her to the captain's room. It was bigger than Rose's, and quite fancy, even if the ornaments placed on the room were quite out of fashion. At the table, a full banquet was ready to be eaten, and Rose started drooling when she saw the golden pork. Slade made a gesture to his crew to leave the two alone. He sat down in an elegant chair, while Rose sat in front of him in a simpler chair. Meanwhile Slade's cat jumped and sat on the table eyeing Rose non-stop.

The girl just avoided eating, even though she felt her stomach cry. Captain Wilson chuckled at seeing her so quiet.

-Now don't be all shy. You must be hungry. Eat all you can.- He just finished saying that, Rose jumped head first into the pig, biting and crunching and chewing everything she could fit in her mouth: pork, beef, chicken, corn, tomatoes, fish, lamb, anything you can imagine. But Slade was just sitting there watching her, apparently amused by her appetite. She didn't catch that, though; she was too concentrated on the food.

Once she finished half of the plates, she got thirsty. Her eye caught a glass of wine, but when she was about to drink it, she stopped to look at the Captain. Slade just smirked, whereas his cat kept eyeing Rose without blinking. She whispered:

-I don't think I like your cat.

-Yes, she doesn't like you either.- At that the cat jumped to rest in Slade's arms; he kept petting the animal's head while turning to Rose- I must say, you look dashing in that dress.

-May I know its previous owner?- The pirate chuckled:

-That's a story filled with bittersweet memories, dear miss Allen. It's not a story that I'm proud of.- Unconsciously, he touched the part of the mask where one couldn't see his eye. Rose arched her eyebrows:

-I'm thinking your plan is killing me.

-Nooo, for what use would be killing you? You're part of a greater plan…-He started searching in one of the pockets of his coat something, and took out a golden coin similar to Rose's medallion.- You don't know what's this, right?

The girl shrugged:

-Pirate treasure?

-Heh, you could say that…Let me tell you a story, miss Allen. A long story about treachery…Back then, when the first pirates roamed the seas, they arrived in the New World, preferably in the realm of the Aztecs. You shouldn't know, but Cortez was a pirate.

-Oh please don't tell me that story. I know about it.-

-But you don't know they real story. Once Cortez slaughtered the Aztecs, he went off with the gold.

-I know.

-What Cortez didn't know, was that there was a curse underneath it all. If any foreigners took the gold in such a savage way, the gods would smith them with the most horrible curse imaginable. Later on, Cortez died, but the stolen treasure was free, and after much searching, my crew and I found it. But it hit us…The treasure came with a price.

-Which was?

Slade paused for a dramatic effect (probably to impress Rose):

-We're alive, but dead as well.

-I don't believe in ghost stories, captain. Are you trying to be poetic?- While Slade got up and gave his back to Rose, the girl quietly grabbed a sharp knife that was in the table and hid it under her sleeves. This conversation wasn't going to a rightful end.

Slade meanwhile was petting the cat with fury in his voice: 

-For too many years, we've searched in vain a form of breaking the curse…Too many years drinking without feeling the wine in our throats, too many years that we haven't felt pleasure at a woman's touch…We all returned the coins to their respective chest, paid a price with blood, but only one was missing…Thankfully, soon this damn situation will end.

-So that's why you need my medallion?

The captain grinned:  
>-That is why we won't kill you…yet.- That was it. Rose snapped and while squealing she charged herself at the pirate. He didn't defend himself at the attack, but rather he was expecting. She stabbed him with the knife over his chest, but shocked, she saw there was no reaction from him. Pulling out carefully the knife, the pirate sneered:<p>

-So what were you planning to do after you killed me, huh?

Rose, shaken, ran through the room and she got out to the deck. What she saw there left her breathless.

About a hundred skeletons were walking aboard, apparently doing harmless chores such as cleaning the deck, tying the ropes, etc. But all about it was a terrifying view: their flesh was falling apart in some places of their bones, and they had yellow, rotten smiles plastered on their skull. Rose tried viewing carefully, and it hit her: these monsters are the pirates. She even got to see the skeletal forms of the Lobo brothers coming towards her. She tried running among them, but one of the pirates grabbed her and started swinging her around the ship in a rope. She was screaming all the while.

Once she got down she tried to hide in the captain's cabin, but Slade stood in front of it, also looking like a skeleton. Rose even saw the cat with its fur peeling off its bones. A monster! She cried:

-FUCK THIS IS THE MOST HORRIBLE THING! HOW CAN IT EVEN EXIST!

Slade answered her, apparently in glee at her despair:

-The moonlight shows us how we really are! We cannot die, but we cannot live either. In this limbo of cursed we've been punished for daring to steal Cortez' treasure. It must be paid with our blood spilled over the coins. All of us who dared paid off, but only one missed. Not anymore! You better start believing in ghost stories, miss Allen; you're in one!- He laughed out loud at the last, his crew imitating him. Rose only shrieked while she hid herself in the cabin. How could she get out of this nightmare? Time could tell.

**And that's it. It was fun writing this chapter! Mostly the stuff in Tortuga. Sorry it came so late, I've been doing work and other stuff meanwhile. Next chapter will be fun, though. We'll meet more craziness with Ollie's crew.**


End file.
